Memories of the Damned
by Ruki44
Summary: HISTORICAL FICTION DURING 17TH CENT. WITCH TRIALS.  Tells the life story of Ruki Makino, a village girl in Europe, whose family is condenmend as witches. Will contain  multiple  character death.


Ruki44: Let me tell you right now this is not a humor piece. This is a historical (fan) fiction. It takes place during the witch trials in EUROPE (not Americas) in the 17th century. I'm going to try to make this as historically accurate as possible. The whole premsis of this is to shed light on those who had been accused as witches during this time period. What they went through. How they were condemned. Why they were condenmed. Originally I wanted to make this into an orginial story, but I couldn't make an orginial character fit the the time period. So I decided to make it into a fan fiction instead. Especially since there really isn't that much historical fan fiction pieces.

To those who may have a queasy stomach or just don't like this time period, don't read it. It's currently rated T but if I feel it's getting TOO gory I might have to raise it to M. I'll try not to do that because I feel like then people will think this is some porno piece and it's not. There will be no sexual stuff in here at all. A little bit of romance, but not much. I have done a paper on the subject of the witch trials and i have a book on the subject as well. Not only that but I borrowed The Malleus Maleficarum (The Witch Hammer) from my school's library, so the torture and death sentances are quite legit unfortunatly. If I learned I have messed up on a fact or a behavior I will go back and correct it. I want to make this one of my best works.

Now for the premsis of the story because I'm pretty sure I botched the synposis. It's basically tells the life of Ruki Makino, a young villager in some place in Europe. (I haven't decided on the country yet.) Just like in the show she only has her mother and grandmother living with her. Her grandmother is the midwife (the woman who helps delivers babies) and her mother has taken over as the healer of town (the person who gives herbal remedies). It will tell the story of how one by one her family is accused and condemned for witch craft.

At the end of each chapter I will explain the reasons why people did the actions and believed the things they did in the chapter. Characters from the show will appear (of course) except you should expect some (if not most) to be a little out of character. Some more than others.

So enjoy. I don't own any of the characters from Digimon.

* * *

Memories of the Damned

**Prologue**

A young girl, no older than thirteen summers, walked down the dirt path to her damnation. The setting sun lit up her bright orange hair, casting the illusion as if it were on fire. She was clothed in rags, dirt and scars littered her young body. The once proud child was broken through torture and questioning. Any inner fire that had once blazed in her Amherst eyes had been doused by her tormentors.

Whispered words containing both fear and curses surrounded her by the village people. Whenever she passed a villager, they would quickly make the sign of the cross and mutter a quick prayer under their breath. Nobody wanted to be the next victim of the devil's advocate.

She was all that was left of a once proud family. Her mother and grandmother died by the same damnation she was going through today. After today her family name would be no more. It would join the list of the damned as her soul plummeted into the depths of hell.

As she climbed the steps of the gallows, people began to conjugate around the platform. A burlap bag was tied around her head before the noose itself was affixed across her neck. An excited murmur ran through the crowd as the executioner stood poise to drop the platform from below the child's feet.

With a quick pull of the lever, the ground gave way and the girl plunged down towards the ground only to be held up by the rope that was tightly secured around her neck. The girl twitched for a few moments, the primal instinct to live flowing through her veins. Alas it was for naught, for she finally stopped moving. The diminished flame of life had been doused. All that was tied to the noose now was a carcass.

Cheers and mockery erupted from the villagers. Not one there mourned the passing of the child. Not a single tear was shed for the loss of a life.

The body was burned in a raging inferno later that night. The ashes were collected and buried deep into the woods all alone. Unmarked and forgotten.

Such was the fate of the condemned.

Such was the fate of a witch.

* * *

Ruki44: Sorry if I made anybody sick about the gallow part. Although compared to the torture-that's humane. I'm not even sure if I'm going to describe the torture. But that won't be later so we'll see how things progress. I think most of what happened in the prologue is self explanatory. I got the inspiration for her "burial" (is it even that?) from The Trial of Suzanne Gaudry. I found her ordeal in my history textbook. If you have any questions, please leave them in your review. I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter because other people might be wondering the same thing.

Anyways the next chapter-whenever that will be-will actually start with the "beginning of the end." It's going to rewind in time and start when suspicion is first cast upon the Makino family for witch craft. This is more of a side project, something I can work on whenever I have the time, so updates will be slow. Anybody who has read my works before will know that, so no surprise there. HUZZAH FOR COLLEGE!

Anyways, I really want to move people emotionally with this piece. I want you guys to tell me what you think in your review and please make it a criticial review. And be blunt but don't make it a flame. If something in it made you upset, please tell me and explain why. If I think it can be changed without subtracting from the story as a whole, I will go back and fix it. If I cannot do that in good faith, I will explain why I cannot change it and apologize for upsetting you. While I do want to educate people, I don't want to make them physically or emotionally upset if at all possible. I won't be offended at all if you stop reading during the story because of the history. While I find the subject itself interesting, I realize not everybody shares my views.


End file.
